


【翻译】coalition government

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: Lahm先生，请问你是如何认识Guardiola教授的？





	【翻译】coalition government

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louis_quatorze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_quatorze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [coalition government](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365967) by [louis_quatorze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_quatorze/pseuds/louis_quatorze). 



世界报：Pep Guardiola，那个加泰独立活动分子，最近把你称作是“游戏中也许最聪明的选手”。很高的赞誉，尤其是来自于一个许多人会认为是意识形态对立的人。你认识Dr. Guardiola吗，Lahm先生？

*

分手后你会做什么，在十年之后？如果你是Philipp，你会听政治讲座。那种稍稍有些沉闷，在夜晚的大学讲堂里开设，听众是诚恳的年轻人，固执的中年人，以及Philipp这种人的政治讲座。

步入讲座的时候他有一种轻微的叛逆之感，仿佛他在某种程度上越界了。仿佛某种程度上Timo会生他的气，抱怨着Philipp每天花了够多时间在政治上，为什么他还要在闲暇时间为之费心？也许Timo会这么做。Philipp不再在乎他有什么感受了。就他而言，已经没有Timo了。而如果说没有了Timo，那么Philipp可以做任何他想做的事。甚至是，也包括，客座政治学教授的讲座。

Guardiola并非Philipp一贯的风格，但他的观点引发了他的兴趣，以至于他来到洪堡大学的公开讲座。这里比Philipp印象中慕尼黑的讲座要稍多人一些。Guardiola对那些诚挚青年——Philipp还是个大学生时就不属于这类人——来说是个小明星，但他的书写得出人意料地好，是经过了深思熟虑的，尽管Philipp只赞同其中一半的观点，即便是在被追问时。但仍然，这让他有事可做，为Philipp自己而做的事。

讲座也许，比Philipp预料中的要更有吸引力一些，Guardiola在讲台上阔步高谈的那种热情让它比Philipp印象中的讲座要生动有趣得多。Philipp甚至提了一个问题——尽管他不喜欢说英语——一个自从他读Guardiola的书以来就不断在提炼的问题，并且对答案大致满意。总的来说，这是一次愉悦的单人夜行。

他离开时有些磨蹭，这也许解释了为什么他被注意到。

“关于农业补贴的问题是你提的，对吗？”

Philipp停下脚步，偏头注视着Guardiola，突然出现在了他身边。“是的。”

“我得承认，这也是我自己一直在思考的问题。”Guardiola露出微笑，耸了耸肩。“你是这里的教授吗？我没见过你。”

“啊……不是。”Philipp暗自微笑。这种可能性——谢天谢地——不复存在了。“Philipp Lahm。我是联邦议员。”他伸出手。

Guardiola握住他的手。“啊，看来联邦议院是有人在关注这个问题的！”他轻轻笑起来，放开Philipp的手。“跟几年前在《政治经济学杂志》上发表论文的那个Lahm有血缘关系吗？”

“那就是我。”Philipp说，无法抑制他的微笑。他对那篇文章很自豪，尽管他早已决定转移重心。给学术生涯的一个留念，也许是，尽管对Philipp的正常思维来说这有点感性。“很高兴有人读过它。”

“极有见地。我不知道为什么我从未见过其他文章。”

Philipp耸了耸肩。“职业道路改变了方向。”

“祝贺你。”

*

这并非不准确。Philipp与Pep就是那样初遇的，这样讲起来也容易——他讲过，偶尔。这是故事的安全版本。它不包括Pep邀请他吃饭，一个Philipp在柏林生活的一年里从未听说过的时髦的地方，但满座皆是在这气派光鲜的环境中从容自如的宾客。Timo会喜欢这种地方。Philipp欣赏那里食物可口。

它不包括Pep邀请他去他的地方，离校园不远的临时住所，装饰着让人讨厌不起来的北欧风格的家具，除了床上用品之外。（Pep说过，当在任何地方停留超过数星期时，他喜欢用他自己的床上用品，这是Philipp从未有过的念头，所以它一直留在他脑海中。）它不包括Philipp留下来过了夜。

*

Guardiola——Pep，晚上的某个时刻他变成了Pep——只是Philipp发生过关系的第二个人。Philipp曾对此有些轻微恼火，仿佛他一生之中只应该有一个人，或是说到现在他应该有很多个了，不管怎样，Timo把它从他身上带走了。这不理性，这不重要，但那正是他常常对Timo的感受。 

Pep与Timo并不很像。Philipp留心记录着。相貌不同很明显——深色的眼睛，深色的头发理得贴近头皮（那里的头发并非完全稀少） ，晒黑的皮肤，而Timo肤色白皙，通常都会刮干净胡须，仍然留着在一开始就极大地吸引了Philipp的蓬松的金发。Timo更高一点，更结实一点。他们穿着不同，气质不同。

除了外表之外，内在也是一样不同。Timo相对安静，更喜欢在谈话中插入犀利的评论，而不是开展对话。如果没人跟他进行对话，Pep会开始与他的书柜讲话。他热情四射，总是精力充沛，肢体语言丰富，Timo则是教养良好的冷淡的保留。以他们谈论的话题为例——尽管Timo表面上来看支持Philipp进军政坛，他并不喜欢与Philipp讨论这些话题，正如他们年轻的时候，Philipp以为他想进入金融界时他不喜欢讨论一样。20岁的时候Philipp并不介意。也许那时他们有其他可讨论的东西。

但是Pep，Pep只讨论政治话题。Pep讨论政治的热情让Philipp短暂地想起他读博时候的那些深夜，只不过（大部分时候）更清醒。这是与Philipp开始接触结交的人不同的语调，更少讨论现在需要（以及可能）做到什么，更多的是理论性的。Philipp早已做出了决定远离理论，进入实践，但他发现他自己享受着Pep不断拉他进入的那些辩论。这……让人神清气爽，也许。过去的几年里他克制着自己的这一面。他没意识到他有多怀念这些。

他们很少达成一致意见。这似乎并不重要。

*

柏林是一种必然，而不是一种选择。如果Philipp有的选择，他永远不会离开慕尼黑。那是他的家乡，他热爱这座城市，带有一种他很少会有的感伤。但他的抱负总是会战胜他的感情，他离开了。Timo很激动。Philipp觉得现在他知道为什么。

但Pep是旅客，是访问者， 他想四处看看。不知何故，Philipp成了陪伴他的那个人，扮演着一个他生活了一年多但仍然感到别扭的城市的导游。然而Pep有着势不可挡的信心，那种他可以融入任何地方——或者至少是任何城市——的感觉，尽管与Philipp一样，他最爱他的家乡。

所以他陪着Pep去了很多地方。博物馆。书店。餐厅，酒吧，那种Philipp在慕尼黑甚至不知道的地方。每周几夜，昏暗的灯光与深色木纹的模糊环境形成了他关于政府，社会，文明开化的思想不断完善的背景板。这不是他的城市，但Philipp感到他开始对它有了一些认识。

“你需要把它变成你的。”Pep曾说。Philipp从来都不喜欢试图给他提供建议的人——总是似乎带有一种纡尊降贵的感觉，吩咐这个小男孩要做什么——但Pep的话某种程度上就好很多。Pep从来都只把他看作是同等人，只是稍稍年轻一点，并且寻求Philipp的意见，跟他给予建议一样多。 

Philipp不喜欢这句话里的暗示意味，那就是这对他这个年纪而言是新奇事物。

或者也许是Pep的建议里基本上包涉了Philipp早已怀疑的确认，如果不是完全清楚。把柏林变成他自己的。梦想更大的。

“金融对你是浪费。”当Philipp告诉他曾想在未来谋求的职位时，Pep曾说。 

Philipp自己已经开始思考这一点了。被一个这样有声誉的人认可的感觉很好。

*

Philipp知道Pep有妻子。有孩子。他想那应该让他困扰，鉴于他与Timo是如何结束的。但那时候，Philipp从来没有对Timo睡过的那些男孩生气，只是对Timo——他是那个做出那些选择的人。Timo知道他在做什么。Philipp假设Pep也是。这不是他的问题。 

他从未把自己想象为第三者，但这有种刺激感。也有种解脱感，就是Pep不是他的——Philipp只该是一种消遣，某个为了性爱与辩论一周见几次的人，而不是其他。Philipp的生活与选择是他自己的。他的私人空间是他自己的。没有我们——现在，这么自私有些令人愉快。

Pep有截止日期。Pep几个月后会离开。Pep有一个可以回归的真正的家。如果Philipp诚实一点，他很乐于见到这点。Pep有趣，但Pep让人身心俱疲。Pep从不停歇，总是在讲，总是会提出某种话题和问题，总是和他在讲台上一样精力旺盛，就算只是他与Philipp在他装着宜家家具的卧室。Philipp不知道如果时间再长一点，他是否能够应付。有时候他想知道Pep的妻子是如何做到的。 

Philipp并不以他是个好人而为自己骄傲，这是件好事。与Pep的一切会表明他不是。

*

当他的奖教金到期的时候，Pep回去了。柏林更安静了。Philipp停止了外出。现在，他有了计划。

*

几个月以后Philipp收到了一封电邮。他盯着它看了不该有的很长时间，整个工作日不停地惊愕地看着，并且终于在晚上把它带给了Andi看。

Andi过目了一遍，然后把它还给Philipp，无动于衷。“一个真挚的祝贺而已，在我看来。”

“但是为什么？”Philipp皱起眉。这感觉就像是它应该是别的什么，更有动机的什么。他和Pep结束了，这对Philipp来说，意味着把他变成过去。

“因为他听说了新的任命，并且想要向你表示祝贺？”

“他为什么会这么做？”

“不是所有人都把他们的身后烧成焦土的。”

Philipp知道这点，因为Andi与他好几个前任保持着朋友关系，这对Philipp来说总是很难以想象。至少曾经是，但某部分的他连只是与Pep交谈都很怀念。联邦议院里没有理论。

“你打算回他的邮件吗？”

*

LAHM: 他是我竞选总理的一个很早的支持者——我想你可以称呼我们是老朋友。一个人并不必总与他们的朋友看法一致，不是吗？


End file.
